


Compromised

by ArcticLucie



Series: StarkBucksBingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Blowjobs, Demons Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fuck Or Die, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex Pollen adjacent, Succubi & Incubi, demon bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: Tony Stark just wanted a drink, and maybe a quick lay, but he hadn't counted on an incubus feasting on his soul or the fearless blue eyes of a demon hunter coming to his rescue when he entered the club.*Bucky sensed the demon venom coursing through Tony's veins before he even noticed the bite, but the only thing he could think about was getting Tony somewhere safe so he could neutralize the bite, which is where Steve's mouth came in. And all he could do was watch and hope that when all was said and done, the three of them had a chance at something real.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: StarkBucksBingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805911
Comments: 9
Kudos: 243
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Compromised  
> Collaborator Name: ArcticLucie  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): N2, AU: Demon/monster Hunter  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Steve/Bucky/Tony  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags & Triggers: AU: demon hunters, Dubcon, sex pollen adjacent, fuck or die, demons made them do it, blowjobs, accidental voyeurism, established Steve/Bucky  
> Summary: Tony Stark just wanted a drink, and maybe a quick lay, but he hadn't counted on an incubus feasting on his soul or the blue eyes of a hunter coming to his rescue when he entered the club.  
> Bucky sensed the demon venom coursing through Tony's veins before he even noticed the bite, but the only thing he could think about was getting Tony somewhere safe so he could neutralize the effects, which is where Steve's mouth came in. And all he could do was watch and hope that when all was said and done, the three of them had a chance at something real.  
> Word Count: 3516

All things considered, learning demons existed when the hottest guy alive appeared out of nowhere and shot an incubus in the head seconds before it had the chance to suck his soul out through his dick ranked pretty high up there on the list of the weirdest shit Tony had ever seen. And he’d lived in Vegas for a year after college. So, forgive him for staring when the demon hunter in question took a moment to tie his long hair back before grabbing Tony by the collar and telling him to run.

Tony zipped up his fly, more out of self-preservation than thought, and squawked in protest. “Excuse me?” he spat out, his mind a jumbled mess as he tried to make sense of seeing a hot humanoid creature disintegrate before his eyes at the hands of an even hotter humanoid creature he hoped didn’t also have origins in one of the seven layers of hell. Because exploring his sexuality went without saying, but he didn’t care to add demon fucker to his long list of labels.

He had no idea where the last ten minutes of his life went or how he’d ended up in the alley behind the club, but he’d think twice the next time a devilishly handsome redhead, that may or may not have had glowing eyes, offered him a drink. Just his luck the bastard turned out to be a demon. Despite his wealth and connections—and rather glowing personality, thank you very much—he couldn’t seem to catch a break when it came to his love life.

“He marked you,” Mr. Handsome Demon Hunter said, like that explained everything, but it didn’t, so Tony blinked, slow and deliberate, intent on digging his heels in if the man couldn’t do any better than that. The stranger ran his thumb over a tender spot on Tony’s neck, and he trembled at the touch. “You got low-jacked by a demon. If we don’t get you somewhere safe and neutralize this bite, you’re gonna be dinner for all his friends.”

“I know you’re saying words, but they don’t make any sense,” Tony replied, having just enough wherewithal to wiggle free of the stranger’s grip.

“Look,” the man said, waiting until Tony met his eyes before continuing, “My name’s Bucky and I hunt demons. I know how that sounds, but you have to trust me right now. You aren’t safe out here.”

Tony wanted to believe him, but he didn’t trust his own judgement these days, so how could he trust that of a complete stranger?

He thought, more than twice, about how much havoc he would wreak if the whole thing turned into another elaborate kidnapping scenario, but this Bucky guy had thighs for days and his lust-riddled brain quickly convinced him dishing out a ransom for a chance to spend more time with those blue eyes and the man they belonged to would all but make up for it in the end.

Tony nodded and introduced himself, then Bucky gave him a gentle shove to get his feet moving in the right direction, and off they went, into the night, a self-proclaimed demon hunter and his charge, Tony raring and willing to drop to his knees and offer up thanks in the form of a blowjob if given half the chance. Because every second had him more horny than the last, the compulsion to fuck and be fucked growing fierce in his belly as his faculties slipped ever further from his control.

What the hell had that demon slipped in his drink?

They made it down the alley and rounded the corner into another where they came face to face with three men so beautiful Tony wondered if he’d seen them modeling underwear in a magazine. Or perhaps on a billboard in Time Square. Bucky jumped in front of him when they charged, and the sight of four sexy bodies battling for his pathetic mortal soul had him so hard he couldn’t breathe.

His brain went haywire, and when Bucky picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder, his world compressed down into the glorious ass he held onto for dear life and the straining cock in his pants as he tried his best to cant his hips into any hard surface he could reach in a futile search for relief.

//

“Sorry, doll, but we really gotta go.”

Bucky knew they didn’t have much time. Incubi had a reputation for their incessant pursuit of prey, and he couldn’t hold them off on his own forever. Not to mention, the venom leaching into Tony’s bloodstream from the demon bite would soon draw him deeper and deeper into madness until he reached the point of no return. Bucky couldn’t let that happen; he had enough blood on his hands.

So, he ran. He picked up Tony and booked it as fast as his legs would take them. Only once did he give thought to stopping and sucking Tony off right in the midst of it, the hard on pressing into his shoulder taunting him with every move he made, but he couldn’t risk leaving them vulnerable, and he didn’t think he could ever look his boyfriend in the eye again if he blew some stranger in a dark alley, even if it could’ve saved both their lives.

Another demon stood waiting for them at the end of the next alley, but he didn’t bother slowing. He put his head down, doubled up on his grip, and barreled through it like a freight train. Once past, only steps remained between them and the door to the hideout, and he hoped Steve could hear him yelling because they had two more fuckers on their tail, and he could sense at least two more lurking somewhere above them.

“Bucky,” Steve yelled as the door flew open, and out he popped, a twelve gauge in his hand. Bucky could hear the desperation in the way he pulled the trigger. He’d felt the putrid demon breath on his neck, and he knew a split second later and Steve would’ve had two orders of sex-stupid demon bait on his hands instead of one. “Jesus, Bucky, what the hell?”

Bucky doubled over, setting Tony down as he struggled to control his breathing. He had nothing left in the tank, and he knew he wouldn’t have made it ten more feet. Tony didn’t seem phased, his hot hand sliding under Bucky’s shirt, and Bucky knew Steve well enough to sense his amusement without even looking. He masked the quiver that pirouetted up his spine at Tony’s sensual touch with a groan as he straightened, because he could  _ not _ deal with that right now.

“I send you out for milk, and you bring home a stray?”

“Really not the time, Steve,” he said as Tony plastered himself to his side, cock stiff against his thigh. Bucky did his best to wrangle his roaming hands, but he could only do so much to hold him at bay.

“He’s cute,” Steve said, and Bucky glared.

“Yer hair’s sooo pretty,” Tony slurred against his shoulder, a hand tugging at the tie holding it up and out of the way.

Bucky growled, half at Tony when he rolled his hips and the other at Steve for not helping. “He got marked by an incubus. He’s high out of his mind.”

Finally, Steve got with the program, his expression turning to stone as realization dawned. “And you brought him here instead of HQ?”

“I found him four blocks away getting turned into a fully stocked demon buffet. What else was I supposed to do with him? I’m good, but you know there’s no way I could’ve gotten him all the way to HQ on my own. We barely made it back here as it is.” 

He really fucking hated incubi.

Steve laid the shotgun on the workbench and ran both hands through his hair as he started to pace. “Buck, there’s nothing we can do for him here. Now, we’re all just sitting ducks.”

A loud bang from above had them both jumping. If they didn’t do something quick, they were all fucked. The salt barrier adorning the entrances could only stave off demon desperation for so long; the hellions would find a weakness eventually. Though the demons on the outside had Bucky less worried than the ticking time bomb inside Tony. If they didn’t nullify the effects of the venom in his system soon, he’d go batshit crazy and attack them. He didn’t think he had it in him to put down another innocent, especially not one as handsome as Tony.

“You know that’s not true,” Bucky said, shivering as Tony nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He couldn’t help getting hard with Tony so impossibly close, his cock twitching with increased interest the more he struggled to hold him off. God, he loved Steve, but Tony was all kinds of scorching, and even though he blamed the venom when Tony whispered how much he needed to fuck him, Bucky couldn’t help the primal hunger that seeped into the deepest parts of his soul.

“Are you gonna do it then?” Steve asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bucky picked up on the undercurrent of jealousy, but he couldn’t decipher its intended target. Didn’t matter anyway, Bucky knew he couldn’t do it. He’d grown too invested, too compromised in the little time he’d known Tony. He would tumble all the way down the rabbit hole the second his lips made contact, and he loved Steve way too much to drag him through that kind of torture. Not that he expected to ever see Tony again.

He shook his head and watched a thousand unasked questions die on Steve’s lips.

Steve sighed, his arms falling to his sides. “Are you absolutely sure about this?”

“Course not, but it doesn’t matter. Someone’s gotta suck his dick, Stevie, or none of us are getting out of here alive.”

Steve walked over and pressed his forehead into Bucky’s. “It doesn’t mean anything.”

Except it did; it meant everything.

Steve kissed him, a soft and certain thing, before he detangled Tony from him and led him over to the ratty loveseat they’d spent far too many nights together on. Steve dropped right to his knees, wasting no time in getting up close and personal as he unzipped Tony’s slacks to free his cock. The sight of it, so plump and purple and poised to wreck Steve’s pretty little mouth, had Bucky dying of thirst. Jealousy sparked through him, but he stomped it out, thankful that he at least got to watch.

A shimmering bead of precome sat atop the head and if Steve didn’t hurry the fuck up, Bucky would lose his goddamn mind. He wanted so bad to lap it up as his mouth watered while the rest of him  _ ached _ in a way it only ever had for Steve. He palmed himself through his jeans and swallowed down a desperate whimper when his eyes met Tony’s. No matter what happened next, he’d never forget the dopey smile tugging at the corner of Tony’s mouth. He knew it would haunt his dreams till the day he died. 

He watched Steve’s tongue give a tentative lick to the head before his gaze moved back up Tony's body, the man the picture of perfection, blissed out of his fucking mind, and Bucky didn’t dare tear his eyes away, but then Steve moaned, the sound a siren song, as he wrapped his lips around the tip, and if Bucky had seen a more heavenly sight than the two of them together, he couldn’t recall.

Tony’s lips parted into the perfect O, and he wished with every fiber of his being that he could lick into that hot mouth. Though, he knew not all dreams came true, so he resigned himself to focusing on Steve, the way his lips slid ever so slowly down the length of Tony’s cock, cheeks hollow and hallowed with every languid retreat back up, the pace a terrifying crawl that betrayed the urgency building under Bucky’s skin. 

But he couldn’t find it in him to care when Tony snaked both hands into Steve’s blond hair and forced him all the way down. And Bucky swore he could feel it in his bones when Steve choked out a moan round him.

Steve’s chest heaved when Tony relented, and pride swelled in Bucky’s chest at how well Steve  _ took _ it. Then Tony pulled him down again, Steve’s lips spreading wide to accommodate the girth, and holy hell, he looked so goddamn good with his mouth full of cock. Bucky’s mind whited out on the thought of Steve’s lips stretching around them both, his dick resting flush against Tony’s as Steve did his best to swallow them whole.

But the fleeting fantasy dissolved into the pink tinge of Steve’s cheeks. Bucky had an overwhelming urge to taste the color then chase the trail of precome and spit leaking down his chin to mare the flushing skin of his neck. He wanted to run his hands down Steve’s body and wrap his fingers around his cock, wanted to stroke and tease and caress until Steve frayed around the edges as his mind fizzled out, all three of them lost to a forbidden dalliance only two would remember.

He wanted to join them in the moment, not watch from the outside, but he understood Steve’s lips around Tony’s cock meant the difference between life and death, nothing more. Still, that wouldn’t stop him from hoping once Tony regained his senses that he’d want to thank them  _ thoroughly _ for coming to his rescue. He refused to linger on all the ways that could go horribly wrong. 

Instead, he slipped his hands down his jeans and squeezed. He wouldn’t allow himself to jack off but he needed something to take the edge off lest he combust with the force of a collapsing star, because Steve always gave everything he had, which in this case reduced Tony to a writhing mess beneath him, and Bucky didn’t know how much more of it he could take.

Tony’s head fell back against the couch, the bite on his neck a hypnotizing swirl of blacks and blues, and Bucky wanted to taste those colors too, wanted to worry the raw bite with his teeth and destroy any evidence the demon left behind. He wanted to claim Tony for himself, for Steve, and mark his very soul so that every demon that crossed his path would  _ know _ who he belonged to, would think twice before they laid a finger on him for fear of certain death at the hands of the greatest demon hunters alive.

Because the idea of someone—or something—hurting him again had Bucky’s hackles raised, a feral growl crying out from the most primitive parts of his being.

He somehow forced his focus back to the cock disappearing down Steve’s throat, but then Tony sobbed out a broken moan, his back arching as he came, and Bucky tried to memorize every fleeting wave of pleasure that glimmered across his face. An impossible feat, for sure. It all happened too fast, and he longed for the chance for the three of them to take their time, to do it right, without the influences of hell clouding Tony’s mind.

Tony went limp as Steve worked him through his orgasm, the man an expert at wringing every last drop of decency from Bucky’s sated body, and he showed Tony no less restraint. Then he stood, moving toward Bucky like a dream, and when they kissed, the amount of heat and want and carnal need he’d packed into it nearly knocked Bucky on his ass, Steve’s arms around him the only thing keeping him upright. Because he had Tony’s come in his mouth and Steve’s cock in his hand, and if they pulled each other off while Tony slipped into fevered dreams, nobody ever had to know.

“God, you’re so wrecked,” Steve said after, like Tony hadn’t utterly destroyed him too, but Bucky knew better. He could hear it in the rough rasp of Steve’s voice and see it in the sparkle dancing in his eyes. Tony had had an effect on them both, and Bucky wished they had met under different circumstances.

“So, what are the odds he wakes up and wants to go a round sober?” Bucked asked, because he hated the idea of not trying, of letting Tony walk out of their life as quickly as he fell into it. But he wouldn’t presume to know how Tony would react when he woke up with a clear head and a soft cock. He wouldn’t presume to know the man at all, but he wanted to.

Steve shrugged and tossed him a rag to clean up. Guess they had no choice but to wait and see.

***

“What the hell happened,” Tony asked, groaning as he sat up. He rubbed at his eyes then stretched, and Bucky couldn’t help but think how adorable he looked, all frumpy yet well rested from sleeping off the venom’s effects. His hair a mess, his clothes disheveled, but he had an air of beauty about him that not even a mild demon possession could extinguish. “I dreamed I got eaten by a demon.”

“Attacked, and it wasn’t a dream,” Bucky corrected, not sure of how much detail to give. “And my boyfriend had to suck out its venom to save your life.”

“Kinky, I like it,” Tony said with a grin. Then he stood, back arching and throat exposed. The bite on his neck looked about healed, Bucky noted. He shouldn’t suffer any ill effect. “Shame I don’t remember. Sounds like a lot more fun than my usual Thursday nights.”

“Full disclosure, he had to give you a blowjob to do it.”

Tony’s expression faltered, and Bucky braced himself for the fallout. Shield had procedures in place for this very reason. Getting someone off when they were tripping balls on sex demon venom often brought with it a mess of ethical quandaries, and really, who needed the headache when a simple injection would do? But the extenuating circumstances meant Bucky had to suffer the consequences, and if that meant Tony never wanted to see them again, he’d have to live with it.

“Let me get this straight,” Tony said, face unreadable, and Bucky had no idea what to expect. “First, I’m attacked by a demon, then the two hottest guys alive—I’m assuming your boyfriend is also superhero hot because of course he is—so you two come to my rescue and suck some ‘venom’ from my dick, to save my life, and I can’t remember a goddamn thing?”

“That about covers it,” Steve said, having returned from checking the perimeter mid monologue.

“So not fair,” Tony whined, and the pout on his lips did unspeakable things to Bucky’s cock. Then he looked to Steve, and his heavenly brown eyes gave a salacious sweep up and down his body. “Helloooo, gorgeous.”

Bucky understood the sentiment. His boyfriend was an Adonis.

“Hi, I’m Steve. Bucky’s boyfriend.”

“Right, you’re the hot demon hunter who,” Tony pointed down to his dick and whistled. “Wow, yeah, thanks for that. I owe you one. I owe you both, actually. Should I pledge a life debt or do you accept payment in sexual favors?”

Bucky choked on his tongue in his attempt to say yes, but good ol’ pious Steve botched everything when he tried to change the subject. Bucky kind of wanted to punch him for it.

“The good news is the demons that were after you have all disappeared into whatever hole they climbed out of,” Steve said, a furious blush working its way across his face. “So, you’re free to go. They shouldn’t bother you again.”

“Oh,” Tony said, his pout returning before pulling down into a frown. But then he smiled, all bright and wickedly beautiful, the hint of something impish lurking underneath. “Are you absolutely sure you were thorough enough, because I don’t wanna take the chance of leaving and leading a demon across town to my home. Where I live. All by my lonesome.”

Steve gulped loud beside him at the way Tony’s voice went sultry, his long lashes dusting his cheeks as he batted them. Bucky would not let Steve ruin this for them, not a second time. He swallowed down the lump lodged in his throat and shook his head in reply. “It’s not an exact science.”

“Well, then,” Tony purred, fingers already working on the buttons of his shirt. “Guess we’ll just have to make extra sure.”

This time Bucky got to taste and tease and touch, Tony’s dick a revelation on his tongue, Steve the steady presence forever by his side. And if the three of them spent the rest of their lives sucking and fucking then hunting the shit out of every demon that dared show its face, well the world was a safer place because of it.


End file.
